Luigi VS Knuckles the Echidna
Paleomario66= Luigi VS Knuckles the Echidna is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Super Mario Bros. VS Sonic the Hedgehog! The strong, polar opposite personality sidekicks of Mario and Sonic go head to head! Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Wiz: The sidekick. The assistant to the main hero. In many cases, they are the only reasons the heroes can prevail. Some of them are incredibly strong. Boomstick: Like Luigi, the cowardly younger brother of Mario. Wiz: And Knuckles the Echidna, the strong, brave friend of Sonic. Now to make this fight as fair as possible, we will be giving both characters their strongest powerups, so Hyper Knuckles, Starman, and others will be allowed, although Luigi will not get his full arsenal, meaning he will not have a Fire Flower, Ice Flower, etc. Most importantly, we will not be using Paper Mario or Archie Sonic feats. Boomstick: Considering Luigi in the Paper Mario series can fight on par with Dimentio, who is able to knock out the Mario cast, which as just as strong as the Void, which can wipe out all worlds and dimensions, and that the Chaos Heart makes him invincible to beings like base form Mario, DEFINITELY a good idea. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Luigi (Cues: Luigi's Mansion Theme-Super Smash Bros. Brawl ) Wiz: A long time ago, a stork was carrying two babies too their parents when it was suddenly attacked by Kamek, the second in command to the prince of Koopas, Bowser. Mario was left, but the baby who was kidnapped and needed to be saved by the Yoshi and Baby Mario was Luigi. Boomstick: Maybe that's why he's such a coward. Regardless, Luigi has had a hard time, most of the time being second fiddle to Mario. Most of the time, he doesn't care, always helping him out. I guess he's pretty much Mario's slave then. Wiz: More like a teammate. Although Luigi is subordinate, he's by no means a pushover. He's only slightly weaker than Mario, is faster and more athletic than Mario, and can jump 6 feet higher. Plus, he even has a variant of Yoshi's flutter jump, called the Scuttle Jump. Boomstick: And that's far from all of his abilities. The Luigi Cyclone is where Luigi spins, catching nearby opponents, and knocking them away. The Green Missile is an attack where Luigi launches himself, like a missile, into his opponent. The Super Jump Punch is a variation of Mario's coin punch, except if Luigi is right next to his enemy, it deals a lot more damage. Wiz: Luigi also has plenty of powerups and techniques, some unique to him, but he uses a lot of the same ones as Mario does. His own powerups include the Power Flower. Its effects vary depending on the person using it. Mario gets the same ability as the Wing Cap, Luigi can turn invisible and intangible, Yoshi gets Fire Breath, and Wario becomes Metal Wario. He was trained by the Thunder God in electrokinesis, giving him the Thunderhand technique. (Cues: Battlerock Galaxy-Super Mario Galaxy ) Boomstick: But that's not all! The Negative Zone is what it sounds like. It's effects include sudden dizziness, uncontrollable tripping over nothing, and falling asleep. One of Luigi's most powerful weapons is the Poltergust 5000, a vacuum cleaner that can kill ghosts and also suck in other objects. Wiz: And Luigi can use plenty of Mario's powerups. For this battle, we are giving him his "final form" powerups, the Starman, Rainbow Star, and Invincibility Leaf. The Starman makes Luigi near-invincible for a short time and increases his speed. The Rainbow Star does the same, with a rainbow glow and an even greater speed increase. The Invincibility Leaf turns Mario, Luigi, or Peach into either Golden Tanooki or White Raccoon Luigi, golden versions of the Tanooki Suit and Raccoon Luigi. It has the same abilities as the Starman, but with no time limit. Also, White Raccoon Luigi gains flight. Boomstick: And for those saying he has to die 5 times to get the Invincibility Leaf, that's a game mechanic. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, Mario and Luigi can get the Invincibility Leaf WITHOUT dying 5 times in the mini game Coin Rush. And yes, the mini games are canon. Wiz: Unfortunately, Luigi is not perfect. He is a coward, and doesn't even try to hide it. He's also pretty clumsy and has a problem with traction while running. Boomstick: However, that doesn't mean Luigi isn't a powerhouse! Luigi's strength is insane! He once lifted a castle and kicked it away with no effort! The castle may look small, but the cutscene of when Luigi goes into it confirms it is huge! A blog by Shawn98 on ign.com found the weight of the castle to be 203,501,923,216 pounds, or 101,750,961.608 tons! Plus, he destroys whole castles after defeating bosses in them in Super Mario Bros. 3 WITHOUT any assistance! Wiz: Luigi can even knock neutron stars through a black hole in Super Mario Galaxy 2! Although they were stated in game to be meteorites, this cannot be true These "meteorites" glow very similar to how neutron stars can glow when overflowing with energy and spinning. When Luigi smashed into them, they managed to overpower the gravitational pull of a distant supermassive black hole. Because neutron stars have gravity second fiddle to a black hole, there's no way in hell it can only be a meteorite or even an asteroid. Neutron Stars usually have a mass 1.4 times that of the sun, sometimes as much as 2 times that of the sun. The Sun's mass is 2.19260743 octillion tons, so Luigi is knocking 3.069650402 to 4.38521486 octillion tons through the gravity of a supermassive black hole with ease! The escape velocity of a black hole is FTL, and it went through the black hole easily, so Luigi knocked octillions of tons at MFTL speeds! Boomstick: Luigi is also really damn fast! He can dodge bullets, cannonballs, lightning, and light-speed lasers! He can even directly outrun the bullets, cannonballs and lightning. Luigi can run across planets in mere seconds. These planets look small, but they are likely supposed to be much bigger, just scaled down in size for gameplay mechanics. In fact, Luigi can even escape the gravity of a neutron star with his jumps. Luigi can fight against the gravity of a black hole and even move through it with ease! Wiz: Luigi's got even faster reactions! He's piloted the MFTL+ Starship Mario before, which can travel the distance between galaxies in seconds, and even further in a few seconds! He can see where he is going! He's so powerful he can beat Bowser regular, a guy who survived the DESTRUCTION OF THE UNIVERSE! Boomstick: That's not all! Along with Bowser and Peach, Mario defeated Culex, a guy who stated that he IS an embodiment of time and holds the power of creation, yet Mario, Peach, and Bowser all defeated him, making all of them around High Universe level on their own. This applies to Luigi since he's slightly less than or just as powerful and durable as Mario. He could be even higher via defeating Dreamy Bowser along with Mario. Dreamy Bowser had inhaled the Dream Stone, which hence the name is made up of multiple dreams, like a good amount. Each of these dreams is a separate universe, meaning Mario and Luigi fought a Multi-Universe level to possibly Multiverse level enemy. Luigi is definitely one mean, green, badass fighting machine! Luigi: "I'm a Luigi, number-a one!" Knuckles (Cues: Knuckles Theme-Sonic & Knuckles ) Wiz: Thousands of years ago, the Knuckles tribe thrived. Wanting incredible power they went to get the powerful Master Emerald. Unfortunately, a being named Chaos was guarding it. The Knuckles Tribe was decimated. Yet, one echidna girl survived and sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald. As a result of this, the homeland of the echidnas was lifted into the sky to become Angel Island, floating as long as the Emerald remained in its shrine. Boomstick: Later, one of them was left, and his name was...........Knuckles. Not very creative, but who the hell cares? Knuckles dedicates his whole life defending the Master Emerald. However, he usually is stuck doing nothing because not many would come up to a floating island to steal a gem. Wiz: One of those people was Dr. Eggman, who convinced Knuckles that Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails were going to steal the Master Emerald. When Knuckles went to stop the "thieves", Eggman took the gem for himself. Without the Master Emerald, Angel Island plummeted back to Earth. Eventually, Sonic beat the sense into Knuckles. As a team, they defeated Eggman, forming a friendship that has lasted for a long time. Boomstick: And good thing they did become friends, because most people who try to steal the Master Emerald end up doing it! Luckily, Knuckles can track the Master Emerald with his bond with the gem, which allows him to harness some of its power. And a lot of his power is used in punching. I mean, Knuckles does this for almost every problem he has, if there's something in the way, needs to climb a cliff, and more. Wiz: Knuckles has plenty of power in those punches, to the point where he can even create explosions by igniting the Hydrogen in the air. Knuckles is fast enough to keep up with the likes of Sonic, who can exceed the speed of sound, and sometimes even the speed of light! He can even glide in the air. Boomstick: That's not all! Knuckles can even dig through dirt and rock underground. With his attachable shovel claws, he can even tunnel through solid metal. Knuckles can fight on par with Sonic on a regular basis, and he is the physically strongest Sonic character, stronger than Tails, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow. (Cues: Knuckles Theme-Sonic Adventure DX ) Wiz: But none of Knuckles' feats can compare to what he can do as Super and Hyper Knuckles. Super Knuckles is just as powerful as Super Sonic, but the only difference is he just has a yellow shield around him, with the same abilities and powers as Super Sonic. Hyper Knuckles is obtained from the Super Emeralds, Chaos Emeralds enhanced by the Master Emerald. Hyper Knuckles and Hyper Sonic are twice as powerful and fast as they are in their Super forms. Super Sonic, along with Classic Super Sonic, defeated the Time Eater, a being who could destroy a space-time continuum. Modern Sonic gets most of the credit, being far more powerful than Classic Super Sonic. Super Knuckles likely scales to that since he uses the same power source as Sonic. Knuckles also gains the Chaos Powers that Super Sonic has, including Chaos Control. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Knuckles is extremely gullible, often falling for Eggman's deceptions. He's been duped into allying with him on multiple occasions. Also, the Super and Hyper forms have time limits. There are possible instances where they may have lasted beyond the norm, but it is usually around for a few minutes at best. In fact, the Hyper form lasts even shorter than the Super form. Still, with this strength, speed, and powers, are time limits really an issue? Wiz: Not so much for the guardian of the Master Emerald. Knuckles: "Time for a Knuckles sandwich!" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was walking around looking for Mario when he saw Yoshi cornered by Knuckles, who demanded, "Hand over that Chaos Emerald!". Yoshi, confused, asked, "What are you talking about?" Knuckles face palmed. "OH MY GOD! It's the thing on your back! Now hand it over or I'll have to take it by force! Luigi, now mad, yelled, "HEY! You get away from my friend or else I'm gonna kick your ass!" Knuckles punched Yoshi away, grabbed the Chaos Emerald and turned to face Luigi, who got into a fighting pose. Knuckles did the same and called out, "Well if it's a fight you want, you'll get one, Green man!" Fight Luigi charged up a Green Missile and Knuckles prepared to go underground. As Luigi took off, Knuckles jumped underground quickly. Luigi landed on the ground and got back up. A few seconds later, the ground started to rumble. Luigi, a little scared, looked around. Quickly, Knuckles ambushed Luigi from underground, knocking him into the air. However, Luigi easily recovered and landed on the ground softly behind Knuckles. Luigi attacked him from behind (via his down taunt in Smash Bros.) As he came down, Luigi struck him with a Green Missile, sending him flying. Knuckles landed on the ground and got up. Luigi shot some lightning at Knuckles, but he quickly dodged it. Knuckles ran towards Luigi and tried to punch him, but he jumped out of the way. Knuckles kept on trying to punch Luigi, but he kept on dodging. Eventually, Luigi kicked Knuckles, catching him off guard and causing him to fall to the ground. Knuckles got up, and as Luigi rushed towards him, Knuckles quickly punched, creating an explosion which knocked Luigi back a little. It still was not enough to finish him though. Luigi shot lightning at Knuckles, stunning him. Luigi then proceeded to knock him upwards with the Super Jump Punch, and send him flying with another Green Missile, causing him to land into a portal, right onto Angel Island. Luigi followed him in the portal. Knuckles grinned, went to the Master Emerald, changed the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Emeralds and transformed into Hyper Knuckles. Luigi rushed up the shrine towards Hyper Knuckles, who did the same. Hyper Knuckles struck Luigi with a punch, knocking him down the shrine. Luigi got up. Now angry, Luigi took out a Power Flower. Hyper Knuckles looked around, but he couldn't see Luigi. Hyper Knuckles kept on getting attacked. He tried to fight back, but he couldn't see Luigi or even hit him since he was invisible and intangible. This went on for a little bit, untill Luigi's powerup ran out. Hyper Knuckles grinned and attempted to hit Luigi with a Gliding Shockwave. Luigi jumped out of the way, but the force from it sent Luigi flying into the air. Hyper Knuckles started rushing into Luigi repeatedly. Eventually, Luigi escaped, landed on the ground, and grabbed a Starman. Hyper Knuckles flew towards Luigi, but Luigi caught him off guard with a punch to the face, knocking him away Hyper Knuckles recovered, and he rushed towards Starman Luigi, who did the same. Their punches collided, and they started throwing a combo of punches and kicks at each other. Starman Luigi eventually prevailed, punching Hyper Knuckles and proceeding to beat him up. Luigi's Starman ran out, but he grabbed a Rainbow Star and became Rainbow Luigi. Rainbow Luigi clashed with Hyper Knuckles and they continued to punch and kick each other, with Rainbow Luigi eventually gaining the upper hand, and knocking him away. Knowing both had very little time left in their forms they rushed towards each other at full power. One good hit would end it all. As they collided, the entire planet started shaking. The collision from their previous punches blew up the planet. Both immediately recovered, but their forms had ran out just after the explosion. Luigi and Knuckles had little energy left. Both "floated" towards each other, but Luigi had just enough energy to punch Knuckles as hard as he could, obliterating him and only leaving his head intact. K.O! Results Luigi turns, and uses a Green Missile to go through the portal as Knuckle's head floats away. Boomstick: THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! Wiz: Knuckles may have been faster, but Luigi outclassed Knuckles everywhere else in base form.. He was stronger, had a higher Attack Potency, was more durable, more experienced, and smarter. However, when their final forms came in it was very close. Boomstick: Knuckles was still obviously faster, and Luigi was still stronger, more experienced, and smarter, but in terms of Durability and Attack Potency, it was really close. Wiz: However, Luigi eventually edged out with his powerups. The Power Flower makes him invisible or intangible, and Knuckles cannot harm intangible beings and he can't see them, so he wouldn't be able to do anything to Luigi if he was in this form. Luigi already is approaching Universe level+ durability in his BASE form while Knuckles needs his Super and Hyper forms to reach it. Both are around that level for being scaled to Mario and Sonic who fought Culex and the Time Eater respectively. However, Mario was in his BASE form when fighting Culex, while Sonic and Classic Sonic were in their Super forms. The Hyper form multiplies the increase in power by 2, and Luigi's powerups could certainly allow him to keep up. Boomstick: And we didn't even include the Invincibility Leaf! And like we said back in the analysis, needing to die 5 times to get it is a game mechanic, as Mario and Luigi can use it without dying 5 times in Coin Rush in New Super Mario Bros 2. Even without the Invincibility Leaf, with Luigi's superior durability, strength, and experience, Knuckles eventually would end up losing. Again, Knuckles had the upper hand in speed and neither were great strategists, but when your opponent beats you everywhere else, there's not much you can do. Looks like Knuckles really needed to get "a-head" of Luigi! Wiz: (groans) The winner is Luigi. Summary Luigi (WINNER) +Everywhere else in base form +Invincibility Leaf could easily outlast Super and Hyper Knuckles +/-Final forms made things more fair, but Luigi still was slightly superior in Durability and AP =Neither were great strategists -Slower Knuckles (LOSER) +Faster +/-Final forms made things more fair, but Luigi still was slightly superior in Durability and AP =Neither were great strategists -Outclassed everywhere else in base form -Invincibility Leaf could easily outlast Super and Hyper Knuckles Polls Who are you rooting for? Luigi Knuckles Who do you think will win? Luigi Knuckles |-|Withersoul 235= __NOWYSIWYG__ Sidekicks and polar opposites of the main heroes of some of the foremost game franchises. Also, Mario VS Sonic. Rules *Base vs. base. *Power-ups and other weaponry are included. Luigi TBA Knuckles TBA Death Battle TBA Results TBA Polls Who do you want to win ? Luigi Knuckles Who do you think will win ? Luigi Knuckles Draw Next Time TBA |-|Digilord64= Description Super Mario Bros. VS Sonic The Hedgehog! It's the battle of two fiery treasure tracking sidekicks! Will Luigi show Knuckles just why they call him number one? Or will Luigi be the one saying "Oh no"? Intro Wiz: Every good hero needs a sidekick to help them through danger. Boomstick: Yeah, but for these two, it's more like being kicked to the side, am I right? Wiz: Two of the most well known are Luigi, the Italian plumber and famous Super Mario Brother. Boomstick: And Knuckles, the red echidna guardian of the Master Emerald and friend of Sonic. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Luigi (Cue Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time: Listen Up, Now) Wiz: Luigi is the younger brother of Mario and boyfriend of Princess Daisy. Boomstick: He usually tags a long with Mario, but he gets his own games too! Like, um...an educational game and a game where you explore a scary haunted house with ghosts at every turn....poor Luigi. Wiz: Luigi has been trying to be just as good as his heroic older brother. He can jump higher, is faster, and more....but he's still left in the shadows. Boomstick: In some ways he's weaker than Mario, but this guy still packs a punch! (Cue Mario & Luigi Dream Team: Never Let Up!) Wiz: Luigi's main form of attack is jumping on people. No, seriously. Luigi can perform a variety of jump techniques. Most notable are: *Jump: A simple jump used for attacking or dodging *High Jump: Lets Luigi jump more than 20 feet in the air *Spin Jump: Lets Luigi jump on spikey enemies and does a bit more damage as well as slowing his descent in some cases *Scuttle Jump: Luigi kicks his legs in the air, slowing his descent *Ground Pound: Luigi slams down to the ground mid-jump *Luigi Cyclone: Luigi turns in to a spinning damaging tornado Boomstick: Luigi is somewhat skilled in hand to hand combat, but it's never really been a big part of his fighting style as even when in games where you can use it, jumping is more effective. He also uses the Ultra Hammer, a powerful hammer forged from some of the toughest material in the BeanBean Kingdom, for whacking enemies if he needs to. Luigi has been shown to control electricity as well, which was a power given to him from the Thunder God. He can charge up lightning blasts, shoot lightning at his opponents from the sky, and even do freaking lightning uppercuts! Wiz: Luigi also has many, many, MANY power ups. Here are a few: *Fire Flower: Lets Luigi chuck big and small bouncing fireballs *Ice Flower: Lets Luigi throw small iceballs *Mushroom: Heals Luigi *Koopa Shells: Luigi can use different kinds of Koopa Shells. Green Ones are powerful enough to flip over cars and can even be ridden on to achieve high speeds, red ones are just like green ones but they home in on enemies, and Luigi can climb in to Blue Shells to spin around in them, hide in them for defense, and they also improve his swimming ability *Tanooki Leaf: Turns Luigi in to Kitsune Luigi which gives him a powerful tail to hit enemies with, lets him fly, and lets him turn in to solid stone *Starman: Makes Luigi shine, increases his speed, and turns him invincible for a while *Rock Mushroom: Lets Luigi turn in to a huge boulder to run over enemies *Mega Mushroom: Makes Luigi huge and invincible *Power Flower: Turns Luigi invisible, invincible, and lets him phase through objects for a limited time *Rainbow Star: Makes Luigi flash the colors of the rainbow, increases his speed, and turns him invincible for a while *White Tanooki: A more powerful version of the Tanooki Leaf, only weak to extreme heat and poisonous water Boomstick: Man, I'm gonna have to get a few of those sometime! Anyways, Luigi has shown many impressive feats. He can outrun the likes of Mario, beat Bowser with the help of his bro, and even lift an entire castle! Wiz: However, Luigi is not without his weaknesses. He can be very cowardly sometimes, isn't really a strategist, and has very little traction when he runs so he's constantly sliding. Nevertheless, he's a tough foe to mess with. (Cue scene of Luigi getting a star in Super Mario 64 DS) Knuckles (Cue Sonic Adventure: Unknown from M.E.) Wiz: Knuckles is the hotheaded echidna guardian of the Master Emerald. When trouble is afoot, he springs to his feet and is ready to beat up whatever evil stands in his way. Boomstick: Like giant talking eggs and jewel-obsessed bats!...it's a lot cooler than it sounds, trust us. Wiz: Knuckles has been around ever since Sonic 3, and it seems he's gotten...dumber over the years. Boomstick: Hey! It's ok to be dumb! Look at me, I'm dumb, and I'm doing just fine! Wiz: You keep telling yourself that Boomstick. Besides, dumb is a strong word. He's more...erm, hard-headed. Boomstick: And he's strong too! This guy is one tough cookie-er, echidna! (Cue Sonic the Hedgehog 3: Boss music) Wiz: Knuckles prefers hand to hand combat, which do a lot of damage from the spikes on his gloves. He can punch rocks away with his bare fists, do powerful jabs and punches, and even light his fists on fire! Boomstick: And when he's extra ruthless, he can pull out his drill claws and slice up his opponents! Wiz: Of course, like many other Sonic characters, he can use the spin dash. The spin dash can cut through pure metal, be charged up for a more powerful shot, and home in on enemies using the homing attack variation. These are Knuckle's second most used forms of attack. Boomstick: Knuckles has a lot of ways of getting around too! Besides his super speed, he can glide through the air for a while, and even climb up walls! Wiz: Knuckles himself is a formidable foe, but his true power is shown through his Chaos Emerald-Initiated transformations. Boomstick: Knuckles' first transformation is his Hyper Mode. It only uses a portion of the Chaos Emeralds' power. It increases his power and gives him a glowing aura. Wiz: His second transformation uses all of the Chaos Emerald's power, allowing him to achieve his Super Knuckles transformation. In this state, he's completely invulnerable and he can now fly. Boomstick: His last and most powerful transformation is Hyper Knuckles. He uses the Hyper Emeralds to get this form, which are even more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds! It's basically the same as his Super Form, but stronger! Wiz: However, all of those transformations have time limits. While we're on the topic of weaknesses, Knuckles isn't a strategist, and he usually runs headfirst in to danger. He also lacks any ranged attacks, so he usually relies on fighting up close. Boomstick: Despite all that, Knuckles has accomplished some crazy stuff. He has fought and kept up with the likes of Sonic, Tails, and Eggman, gone on a buncha adventures, and more. You'd better watch out if someone's at your door because-''' '''KNOCK KNOCK IT'S KNUCKLES Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Mushroom Kingdom A warp pipe appeared from the ground, and Luigi jumped out of it. Knuckles was napping at a nearby tree. Luigi: Huh? Luigi assumed Knuckles was an enemy, and ran over to punch him. Knuckles woke up and jumped up to evade the attack. Knuckles: Ooh, someone's asking for a KNUCKLE SANDWICH! They both got in fighting stances. Fight (Cue Mario & Luigi Partners in Time: Battle Theme) Knuckles tried to punch Luigi with a powerful lunge attack, but Luigi jumped up and bopped Knuckles on the head. Knuckles: HEY WATCH IT! Luigi pulled out a Green Shell from his overalls and kicked it at Knuckles. Knuckles smashed the green shell with a well timed punch. Knuckles jumped up and did a spindash straight in to the poor green plumber. Luigi pushed Knuckles off and recovered. He pulled out a Fire Flower and became Fire Luigi. Luigi charged up a big fireball and flung it at Knuckles. Knuckles ducked to avoid it and charged a spindash attack. He released it and went straight towards Luigi. Luigi shot a flurry of fireballs at the spinning red echidna. A few missed, but Luigi was able to get a few good hits on Knuckles, slowing down his spindash. Luigi pulled out his ultra hammer and hit the spindash like a baseball. He went straight in to a nearby mystery block, which a coin popped out of when he slammed in to it. Luigi: I guess Mario Golf-a really payed off-a, heheh! Suddenly, Knuckles somersaulted up in to the air and landed on top of the block. He picked up the coin and threw it directly at Luigi. Luigi: Huh, did something-a happ-MAMA MIA! Luigi was hit by the gold coin and reverted back to normal Luigi. Knuckles: I know I usually don't chuckle but, BWAHAHA! NICE TRY STACHEY! Luigi, enraged, pulled out a starman. He somersaulted over to Knuckles and slammed his fist in to his face. Knuckles recovered and sent a flurry of punches towards Luigi. They all hit, but Luigi stood there unaffected due to his invincibility. Luigi charged up an electric blast and shocked Knuckles. Knuckles: AGH! Luigi spin jumped on to Knuckles, hitting him twice, before kicking him away. His invincibility ended, but he didn't care. He thought he won. Luigi: Luigi win! Go green, wahoo! Knuckles: Not so fast. Luigi looked over and yelped at what he saw. The 7 Chaos Emeralds had turned Knuckles in to Hyper Mode Knuckles. Luigi pulled out a Blue Shell and went inside it. They both ran towards each other and curled in to their spin attacks, colliding the two powerful attacks. Knuckles: Enough! Knuckles made his spin attack even more powerful using the chaos energy and cracked through Luigi's shell. Luigi jumped away in time before he was hit. The Chaos Emeralds surrounded Knuckles again. He turned in to Super Knuckles. (Cue Sonic 3: Doomsday Zone) Luigi: MAMA MIA! Luigi pulled out a Green Shell from his overalls and hopped on to it to escape the raging Echidna. Super Knuckles made a reddish pink aura surround himself and he flew after Luigi. Luigi pulled out an Ice Flower and turned in to Ice Luigi. The now blue Mario bro looked behind himself while he was riding away and chucked Ice Balls at Knuckles to slow him down. Knuckles only stopped for a brief second every time an iceball hit him. Knuckles sped up and spindashed right through the shell Luigi was riding. Luigi jumped on to Super Knuckles' back and began trying to slap the echidna. Super Knuckles showed no noticeable damage. Luigi formed an iceball in his hand and smashed it in to Super Knuckles' eye. Super Knuckles: Oh no Super Knuckles was blinded and crashed on to the ground. Luigi picked him up by his legs and swung him around as though he were Bowser. Luigi finally let go and threw Super Knuckles off the cliff. Luigi sighed with relief. He began to walk away, until suddenly... Knuckles: Nice try. Knuckles had turned back to normal. He seemed to have climbed up the cliff. Knuckles: But you're going to have to try harder than-''' Luigi tossed an iceball at Knuckles, who was then encased in a block of ice mid-sentence. Luigi began to walk away again, until suddenly 7 large jewels surrounded Knuckles who was frozen in the ice. The ice began to shake, and then exploded revealing Hyper Knuckles. '''Hyper Knuckles: Hehe. Luigi screamed in terror. He tossed a barrage of iceballs, shells, and threw his Ultra Hammer in to the mix to try and kill Hyper Knuckles, but it was no use. Hyper Knuckles: Well, let's finish this quick. He charged up a spindash and released it. He rammed straight in to Luigi. Right after he hit, he uncurled and let loose a bunch of punches before taking out his drill claws and slicing Luigi across the stomach. After 3 slices, he kicked Luigi in to a nearby tree. The plumber fainted. Knuckles jumped in the air and was about to let loose a homing attack for a finishing blow until Luigi slowly pulled a big orange and red mushroom from his pocket. Luigi: L-letsa go... Hyper Knuckles: Heh, what's that supposed to be? The mushroom was absorbed by Luigi. (Cue Super Paper Mario: An Unrivalled Battle) Mega Luigi: YAHOOOO! The two powerhouses ran towards each other and traded punches. Even though Luigi was huge, Hyper Knuckles had no problem returning blows...that doesn't mean it was hard for Luigi either. Mega Luigi held his fist in front of him and grabbed Hyper Knuckles. Hyper Knuckles: Huh??? Mega Luigi sent an all out attack of electricity in to his hand, all in to Hyper Knuckles. Mega Luigi: LETSA GO! Hyper Knuckles: Nngh, let me go! Mega Luigi stopped zapping the now weakened Hyper Knuckles and smashed him on to the ground. He jumped in to the air and ground pounded the echidna. Hyper Knuckles: GET...OFF! He lifted Mega Luigi up and started flying in to the sky. He flew close to the sun. Luigi tried to fight back, but he turned back to normal due to the Mega Mushroom wearing off. (Cue Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: In the Final) Luigi pulled out a White Tanooki Leaf and became White Tanooki Luigi. WT Luigi and Hyper Knuckles exchanged punches. WT Luigi slammed his fist in to Hyper Knuckle's face, but Hyper Knuckles fought back by equipping his Drill Claws and slashing Luigi. The slash made Luigi's green shirt and blue overalls visible, along with a little bit of blood. Hyper Knuckles grabbed WT Luigi and started flying him towards the sun again. Because of the extreme heat, WT Luigi turned in to Normal Tanooki Luigi. Just as Hyper Knuckles was going to toss Tanooki Luigi in to the sun, his Super Form ran out of energy resulting in him turning back to base. Tanooki Luigi pulled out his Ultra Hammer and flew towards Knuckles at high speed, and then proceeding to slam him in the gut with his golden mallet, causing the Echidna to explode in to blood and bones. K.O.! Luigi flew back to earth to go tell Mario of his victory. Results Boomstick: HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS AWESOME! Wiz: This is a very even match. Knuckles is faster, but Luigi is more powerful. They're both equally intelligent, have about the same amount of fighting experience, and are powerful in their own ways. This mainly came down to Luigi surviving Hyper Knuckles in the end. Boomstick: Using invincibility power ups and dodging, two things he's really good at, he could outlast Hyper Knuckles. This, combined with his range advantage and wider arsenal helped him in this fight. Wiz: Without power ups and only using main series Luigi, Knuckles would most likely win. Luigi can't keep dodging forever, and Hyper Knuckles VS Base Main Series Luigi is a really simple debate that ends in Knuckles' favor. Boomstick: In the end, it looks like Knuckles got shocked by the green thunder. Wiz: The winner is Luigi. Do you agree with the outcome? No Yes Maybe |-|BatMario753= Description It's a sidekick vs a rival! Will Luigi make Knuckles say "Oh no" one final time, or will Knuckles revoke Luigi's player two status? Battle written by BatMario753. Introduction Wiz: Ugh...why can't this stupid rivalry end already? Boomstick: Because we need to attract the wild VS Debaters to their natural habitat. That ad revenue isn't gonna make itself, Wiz. Wiz: C'mon Boomstick, we're in this for more than just the money, right? Boomstick: ... Wiz: ... *sigh* Today we're gonna be putting a sidekick against a rival in yet another Mario VS Sonic battle. Luigi, the tall green Mario brother from the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: And Knuckles, the echidna guardian of the Master Emerald from Angel Island. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And our job is to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Luigi (Cue Luigi's Mansion Series Medley) Wiz: Ever since they were babies, Luigi has always been overshadowed by Mario. Cast aside to player 2 or just an unlockable character. Boomstick: What are you talking about? He got his own 3 games! 2 where he has to fight literal ghosts in a haunted mansion to save his own brother from the clutches of a revenge-seeking ghost king, and 1 where he learns about geography!.....yeah, I see your point now. TBA Knuckles Fight Intro FIGHT!!! Results Category:Paleomario66 Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Digilord 64 Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:BatMario753 Category:Death Battles with Music